A transmission gate, sometimes referred to as an analog switch, represents an electronic element that selectively passes a signal from an input terminal to an output terminal. Often times, the transmission gate includes a p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect (PMOS) transistor and a n-type metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect (NMOS) transistor. The PMOS transistor and NMOS transistor can be complementary biased using a complementary clocking signal such that the PMOS transistor and NMOS transistor are collectively conducting, namely, in an on-state, to pass the signal from the input terminal to the output terminal. Alternatively, the complementary clocking signal can cause the PMOS transistor and NMOS transistor to be non-conducting, namely, in an off-state, to prevent the signal from being passed from the input terminal to the output terminal.
In some situations, the complementary clocking signal can also be used to bias another transmission gate to form a dual transmission gate. This dual transmission gate can include a first input terminal corresponding to the transmission gate, a second input terminal corresponding to this other transmission gate, and a common output terminal shared by the transmission gate and this other transmission gate. In these situations, the complementary clocking signal can cause the transmission gate to pass the signal from the first input terminal to the common output terminal and can prevent this other transmission gate from passing the second signal from the second input terminal to the common output terminal. Alternatively, the complementary clocking signal can prevent the transmission gate from passing the signal from the first input terminal to the common output terminal and cause this other transmission gate to pass the second signal from the second input terminal to the common output terminal.